ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
Ogre was the leader of the Onigami.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 17 Appearance Ogre is an incredibly massive and tall oni, towering over all of his subordinates. He possesses an extremely muscular and toned body, with his large arms sporting bulging veins. He has long, straight white hair reaching down below his shoulders, with two bangs framing his face. His face is almost rectangular in shape, being elongated and somewhat angled, he has light grey eyes, a sharp, protruding nose, and a distinctive, arched line covering his right eye, slightly darker than Ogre's skin in color; it's unknown whether this is a tattoo or a scar. Being an oni, he sports pinkish skin, two sharp, elongated and segmented horns topping his head, appearing from below his hair, has sharp canine teeth, pointed ears and notably large, dark and pointed nails, highly reminiscent of claws. His right shoulder is covered by a tattoo, this being purple in color, just a bit darker than Ogre's own skin, representing a large, stylized sun; below it, circling Ogre's upper biceps, is another tattoo, this consisting of a series of horizontal motifs reminiscent of musical notes lined up one near the other, which above and below them bear a series of small triangles marked by two lines; something which makes the entire tattoo resemble an armband or bracelet to a degree.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 18 On his muscular torso Ogre wears a sleeveless black shirt, over which he dons an open white vest covered in thin vertical stripes at regular intervals. Covering his legs, held up by a belt with a large, plain rectangular buckle, is a pair of tiger-patterned orange pants, something which is reminiscent of the tiger furs mythological oni were said to wear, and he dons plain black shoes for footwear. Ogre's outfit is made distinctive by the large number of gold accessories he sports: circling his neck is a large, plain gold collar composed of many segments, which is joined via a golden section covering his upper left torso, sporting a bolted, diagonal lower edge, to a gold pauldron located on his left shoulder; he also has gold bracelets covered in curved lines circling both of his wrists. Such accessories allowed Ogre to have a considerable amount of gold always at hand in order for him to use his Gold Claiming skills. Personality He is kinda perverted and likes beautiful Girls and wants to own them. Story General Past Unlike other major enemies within the Rave Master series - Doryu, or so forth - Ogre's past had never been truly revealed. However, it can be easily said that Ogre was made commander of the Onigami Forces at a young age and attained as many women as he could see fit. Luxury and wealth seem to have been a major factor with Ogre, which may conclude his past revolved around this. It is also unknown how Ogre ever attained one of the five Sinclaires. Expansion of Power After Ogre already stationed himself with many underlings and possessed a rather powerful underwater specialized army, Ogre decided it be best to find a source to strengthen both his Mermaid Cannon, and his lust for women. To attain such a result, Ogre allied with Demon Lord Pumpkin Doryu, supreme commander of the Doryu Ghost Squad. As an allied unit, they plan to destroy both Demon Card, and the Rave Master in time. The Mermaid Cannon would effectively serve as a major power source for both Ogre and Doryu. The ultimate plan behind the Mermaid Cannon is to have the ability to unleash 100% of their DB's potential with the mermaids' magic - - thus rendering them as an unstoppable force. After Ogre effectively allies himself with Doryu, he shouts the words "That's just great...the two of us together? Hell, we're invincible! Once DC's gone, all the babes in the world will be mine...I can't wait!". Syaoran Visit {C After the alliance with Doryu was completely formed, Ogre would then order both Gok and Yanma to oversee the full activation of the Mermaid Cannon - - with a set time period of around 2 weeks. After the two weeks are over, Ogre decides to visit his Syaoran base to see the completion of the Mermaid Cannon's power with his own eyes. To the surprise of Ogre however, he enters his base and finds it in utter ruins - - a result formed by the Rave Master. However, Ogre soon finds a woman that he believes is exceedingly beautiful and drooling with magic power. After Doryu destroys Musica in a short conflict, both Ogre and Doryu leave their original base at Syaoran and head to Ogre's main HQ - River Saly. The Mermaid Cannon's Activation After Ogre effectively seals Elie as the main source for the Mermaid Cannon, he orders his right-hand ally, Gob to activate the cannon and completely diminish Syaoran, which holds the Rave Master and his allies. After Elie greatly resists the launching of this ultimate power, and the Syaoran base ends up being unharmed, Ogre enters a state of paranoic anger and attacks Elie. Thus, Ogre tells Doryu to hold on to Elie, or he will kill her for ruining the Mermaid Cannon. Thus, the alliance is secretly no when it comes to Doryu, who exclaims the idiocy of the Onigami and his regret for allying with them. Ogre would continue to remain at his HQ base of River Saly and await the repair of the Mermaid Cannon following Doryu's permanent leave. Invasion of River Saly {C After Reina of Demon Card, with both Range and Sopra invade Ogre's HQ River Saly base, Ogre is seen still standing before the Mermaid Cannon in wait. After Ogre realizes that the cannon will not be ready in time whatsoever to dispose of Demon Card, he orders Gob to unleash that weapon; Gob replies very frantically saying that it would be far overkill and it should only be used as their last resort. Ogre replies by saying, "Then now's the perfect time, eh? That freak Doryu is planning to betray us, anyways. We'll just blast 'em both." Thus, at this point in time, Reina, Musica, Sopra and Range all invade further into River Saly. Before Reina and Musica are to battle it out with Ogre personally however, they find a very startling truth -River Saly is simply an anagram for Silver Ray. Reina and Musica VS Ogre When Ogre is seen trying to activate the ultimate weapon, Musica and Reina finally find Ogre and charge straight at him. To the quick surprise of Ogre however, he finds himself impaled by multiple silver claimed spears. After Reina and Musica stand in supposed victory over Ogre, Ogre suddenly knocks them back completely unscathed, and shouts the words, "My mother DB -- Last Physics. Physical attacks don't work on me. Swords...bullets...fists...no thing can hurt me. Probably the strongest dark bring in existence!". Following this point, Ogre soon realizes through Reina's words that she is truly the daughter of Glen - the original creator of the Silver Ray. With laughter, Ogre replies by saying "I see...so that's it. Your father died for a crime he didn't commit. I know, because I'M the one who stole it! GAH HA HA HA!". Secret Password Revealed - the Silver Ray's Activation {C After Ogre soon realizes that R-E-I-N-A has to be the five character password needed that he could not figure out, he types it in and the Silver Ray will effectively activate within a time span of 15 minutes. After Reina shouts in fear at Ogre who had just unleashed the Silver Ray, Ogre replies with the words, "I'm bringing silver claiming's mightiest weapon out of its long, deep slumber. Revive...SILVER RAY!". Thus, Ogre's true desire has now been revealed - the complete annihalation of the entire Southernberg continent, which includes both Doryu and the Rave Master. Thus, now, the true battle shall begin. The Battle for the sake of Southernberg Reat Ogre nleashes her silver claimingre's mouth to ceasg to reathing,wrap around Oe him from b and dinan effectively u together. After Ogre sees their growing ability at uof gold beams at Reina and Musica to finish them off—an ability thie. Musica then is able to tempo soorarily take Ogre's sinclaire oththe words, . After Musica standing back to back with their handsliknd of trust with es to call Gh. After Ogeffectively frees Reina and forms a great boher, the unlaiming technique - Silver Bonds - is soon at hand. To the immense surprise of Ogre, Musica and Reina evadleashing of the ultimate silver ce his direct mmense surprise gohand, he shold claiming at the Silver Emperor and the Silver to unleash bSpear Gunginir upon Ogre. To their ihowever, Ogre easily old Rusblockes their attack via a large golden shield crafted through Gold Claiming; thus Ogre is a Golectively is able to unleash a barrraps Rr c Claimer. By then absorbing all the gold from the Silver Ray's inside, Ogre effteina's lireated Silveror the sake of power, but as a symbol of his ideals. Ogre retorts with tackdmbs i Ray as a weapon, or fn gold claiming, Re at Og Silver Ray - hre about the truth ofer fatherage simply by re then w neina shoutsves the words, Skills and Attacks Ogres skill is Gold claiming which transforms metal to gold. His skills are with the Silver Claiming a bit alike. Gold Rush: This attack turns metal around Ogre to gold to which he forms into balls and launches them at his opponents. References Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Males